


Maybe (Klance One-shot)

by Polaroidpictures



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroidpictures/pseuds/Polaroidpictures
Summary: Lance tries to confess to Keith about his feelings but things go a different direction than planed.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 31





	Maybe (Klance One-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> for valentine, who made me make this account in the first place

"why can't he love me back?" Lance asked, his voice weak and raw with emotions. "why can't one person like me for once in my lifetime?" Lance and Pidge were sitting on the floor of Lance's bedroom, having one of their deep conversations, and it had turned to the subject of Keith. 

"Sometimes things aren't meant to be," Pidge said in a quiet voice, "other things just take time"

"I've been waiting for months, Pidge! he doesn't care about me. we're rivals, that's all we're ever going to be!" Lance cried, hiding his face in his hands, ignoring Pidge tapping his shoulder as a way to wordlessly ask him to look up. 

"yeah so maybe your right" Pidge said "maybe you are rivals, maybe that's all you will ever be. but you know the keyword in that? maybe. maybe it'll rain today. it might not though. maybe you'll never get with him, but maybe you will. but you know one thing I know for sure?" Lance peered at Pidge through his fingers, sighing when Pidge grabbed his wrists, pulling his hands away from his face. "you'll never know until you make a move" 

====

Lance stood in front of Keith's apartment, fear flowing in his veins. today was the day. today was the day he was going to tell his friend how he felt. he knew that for him and Keith to be together and happy would be like att the stars aligning- impossibly brilliant. 

he knew the chances of them getting together were near to nothing, but something inside of him, something buried under the layers of self-hate, second thoughts, and overthinking, told him that it was possible and that if he didn't take his shot now, he'd never have a second chance. 

who was he to throw away his shot? he couldn't give up on this, unlike other things. he could give up on seeing Keith take his gloves off, and he could give up on making Pidge sleep and stop drinking tons of energy drinks, but he couldn't give up on this. 

the fire inside of him wouldn't stop burning until he told Keith how he really felt, and he was ready to douse the flames. 

he just hoped he wouldn't fuck everything up, something he had been proven to do very well. 

Lance stepped forward, knocking on the door gently, his heart hammering. what if Keith didn't feel the same? what if he hated him after Lance confessed? what if Keith wouldn't want to be his friend anymore after this?

Lance's thoughts were cut off and Keith opened the door, making Lance freeze for a second- Keith looked adorable. 

he wore an oversized red hoodie and black ripped jeans with chains on them, and it took Lance a moment to collect himself before speaking "hello, mullet" he said calmly, though he was freaking out on the inside.

"what do you want, Lance?

"cant a guy come to his friend's place to hang?" 

"yes, a guy can, but your Lance"

"keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiithh c'mooooooooon," Lance said in a sing-song way, smiling "let your buddy iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin"

"you aren't my buddy" Keith deadpanned.

Lance frowned, "oh" 

"Why did you come over, Lance?" Keith asked, leaning against the door frame, "who sent you? what do you want from me?"

"It's-" Lance froze up, having last minute second thoughts on confessing. he couldn't do it. he couldn't bring himself to tell Keith the truth. "It's nothing, sorry to bother you" Lance turned away and started to walk off, only to be stopped by Keith grabbing his arm. 

"stay"

====

Lance and Keith lay on the floor, watching a movie. it was a horror movie, one that Keith had picked out hoping that Lance would get scared and move towards him more... Lance just felt so welcoming and peaceful, Keith wanted to feel that without asking. of course, Lance didn't get that scared, so Keith's plan had backfired, but he wasn't really mad about it. 

Lance had kept his eyes on the screen for almost the whole movie, and Keith couldn't help but stare at him, the tv screens light lighting up his face, reflecting in his eyes... he looked beautiful, and Keith didn't want to look away, so for most of the movie, he didn't. he watched the screen flicker over Lances face, he watched how his expressions changed with each movement on the screen. 

when the movie was over, Keith barely had time to turn towards the screen before Lance looked at him as if he were trying to decide whether or not he would say what he was thinking.

then, he spoke. he spoke in a small voice, one that Keith had never heard him use before- one will emotions, one that was real. "I've been fighting with myself for if I should tell you this and I think I'm going to because honestly, what do I have to lose at this point? Keith, I like you. I really, really, like you, maybe even love you. and I know it's stupid and weird, even, but it's the truth and I don't want to keep it a secret anymore. I li- love you. I always will, and I don't think that that will ever change because your just- you, and everything about you is so fucking amazing I can't even process it at this point. I don't even understand my feelings at this point but I know as much as i-"

"yeah yeah yeah, I get it to Lance," Keith said, smirking slightly and quickly kissing Lance in one swift motion to get the remote. "you don't have to repeat the same things over and over again"


End file.
